User talk:JeremyCreek
Thanks Thanks for fixing the Rankin/Bass character pages that were messed up. I asked Mouse to ban the IP. Jack5555 15:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Off Topic: "Holiday Specials Wikia" Would you be willing to join a new Wikia based on other holidays related specials outside Christmas (Valentine's Day, Easter, Halloween) that I hope to create in 2010 or later? Let me know ASAP. Thanks. Mouseinphilly 1:33 AM US EST Jan 19 2010 :Yeah, I'd be good with being apart of that; I have plenty of other holiday specials (mostly Easter and Halloween) that I'd be willing to start up pages for. However, you may need to make it clear on the main page or the title of the Wiki that it covers holidays outside of Christmas. Perhaps you could have it say that it's a sister wiki? Also, since this would obviously cover New Year's specials, does this mean we'll have to move everything about Rudolph's Shiny New Year to the new one? --JeremyCreek 06:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::One. I have a redirect to here on the front page at Other Holiday Specials all set up. And two, we may want to place a article about Rudolph's Shiny New Year with some minor reworking to the new wikia. Mouseinphilly 12:39 PM US EST Jan 23 2010. ::: :I did a special front page today for the 4th of July here in the USA. I even put a quote in there you might like. Mouseinphilly 11:48 AM US EDT June 29 2010. Debating "Grandma" Howe about a debate with JACK5555 about Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer? We'll post a link on the front page to it, and you can state why you like it, and JACK can explain why he doesn't. Do you think this is a good idea? I've contacted JACK5555 with my proposal, and I'd like to hear from you on this subject. Mouseinphilly 3:30 AM US EST Dec 26 2009. :Actually, I'm the one who dislikes that special. JACK has it on his favorites list. --JeremyCreek 18:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) The Town Santa Forgot In care you did not know, The Town Santa Forgot will be airing today on Boomerang at 4:00 pm EST. I know how much you like it so I thought I would let you know :) Jack5555 16:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I watched it and I see why you like it so much! It has such a great message. I recorded it on a DVD so I can watch it whenever I want now :) Jack5555 04:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Fixed Separated the Rankin/Bass and other Christmas Specials for you. Mouseinphilly 10:10 PM US EST Dec 15 2009. :Thanks. And if you could do so, could you please add Jeremy Creek (the character, not me, that is) to the "Characters" list on there too? --JeremyCreek 03:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) New category: Santa Claus' Reindeer With the explosion of Santa's Reindeer being in all sorts of specials now, do you think we can create a category called "Santa Claus' Reindeer" (Dasher, Dancer, Rudolph et al) to cover this? Mouseinphilly 3:19 PM US EST Dec 10 2009 Prep and Landing: Yes, They Are Elves Hey, Jeremy, the primary characters in Prep and Landing are indeed Elves who work for Santa, so do you think the "Santa Claus' Elves" category applies? Mouseinphilly 3:17 PM US EST Dec 10 2009 :To be honest, I actually intended for the "Santa Claus's elves" category to apply to characters who are Santa's elves, but not necessarily to films focusing on these characters. Therefore, the Prep and Landing article that should be categorized under "Santa's elves" would be the articles for Wanye, Lanny, and Magee. It should be the same deal with the reindeer (not just Santa's). --JeremyCreek 20:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) See the Pictures As far as A Lost Claus goes, there are a gaggle of Santas made up as "imaginary friends" every Christmas, so technically, Santa (or in this case, the aforementioned gaggle of St. Nick lookalikes) does count. Mouseinphilly 7:21 PM US EST Dec 8 2009. :Well, as I see it, the Santas whom we see there are more like a special kind of Santa Claus Impersonators. They're the Santa, but they're not actual Santa impersonators either; they're like somewhere in between. If you'd like, perhaps I should have the Santa filmography category also apply to those Santas and department store Santas too? --JeremyCreek 00:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree and it's a good idea. Mouseinphilly 8:15 PM US EST Dec 8 2009 The 2009 Top Ten Christmas Specials: Any Ideas? For a 2009 Top Ten Christmas Specials list, it looks mlike besides the old standbys, we may as well add "Merry Madagascar" and the "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Special" as well. Mouseinphilly 3:47 PM US EST Dec 5 2009. On the character pages... I thought we'd use the following: For a live-action character, we leave the name as is, but for animated characters, I'd use the words "Voiced by" along side the actor's name. Good idea? Mouseinphilly 8:51 AM US EST Nov 26 2009. anonymous vandal some wiki creep vandalized the page I need you to delete it.JasonL (talk) 02:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Cartoons Hi Jeremy -- Wow! The cartoons you've been adding today are fantastic! I'm excited to get closer to the holiday season and get back into this wiki. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Joy to the world!JasonL 01:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You Tube Hi Jeremy, I added the You Tube video because I thought it would be fun for people to see a clip of the movie. Lots of wikis have videos and they are actually quite popular. We recently looked at the data and across Wikia videos get over 1,000,000 plays each week. angies (talk) 20:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :I see what Jeremy means -- I think it's great to include more videos on the page, but we need to figure out a format that looks nice. I think a little infobox type thing on the right side of the page would be a good place for videos -- I'll see what we can come up with. -- Danny (talk) 00:09, 11 December 2008 (UTC) New Editor Hi Jeremy, I noticed that you don't like the new editor we're using on the wiki; you can easily turn it off by going to , clicking the "Editing" tab, and check "Disable Rich Text Editing".--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 17:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Best, Worst Christmas Movies Shall we ask the Wikia Entertainment Team for their Best and Worst Christmas Movies? I'll PM you my five best and five worst next week. Mouseinphilly 6:53 PM US EST Nov 12 2009. Yogi's First Christmas - DVD Looking to purchase this video for under $15. 17:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) jhalliday99@yahoo.com Valentines Specials Wikia Please help me create more articles for Valentine's Day at the Valentine Specials Wikia. Thank you! Brandon101 14:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you ask me, I think we should move the articles from that wiki to the Other Holiday Specials Wikia. It seems rather pointless to me to have a separate Wiki for specials based on each particular holiday (and yes, I know, your Wiki was made before the OHS Wiki). Also, "generic love-themed episode" does not equal "Valentine's Day episode". --JeremyCreek 22:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Duly seconded. Close that Wiki and move the articles (not love-related) to OHS Wiki. Mouseinphilly 9:31 PM US EDT July 26 2010. Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Christmas Specials Do you think I can make pages of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Christmas Specials? --Dcelano 11:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, if you want to. Go right ahead. --JeremyCreek 16:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) P&F Christmas Vacation Hey, I just moved the iTunes link to the bottom of the list. It is like that on most of the other pages, so I was just changing it to be consistent. Jack5555 16:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Or you can not just respond. That's fine too. Jack5555 01:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) On the "Originally Aired On" channels lists... I decuided to create galleries for both Cartoon network and Nick. Call it "artistic compromise" if you will, but made the best of both worlds as it were if that's okay with you. Mouseinphilly 9:34 PM US EDT July 26 2010. 2010 Christmas Movie and Special Schedule already added Yup, the early vestiages of the 2010 Christmas movie and specials schedule has arrived thanks to some interwebs searching. The first listings comes from the "It's a Wonderful Movie" blogsite. Just wanted to give you a heads up! Mouseinphilly 12:56 AM US EDT Sept 25 2010. Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street has its own plot in addition to the 4 flashback episodes within the film. So I vote it stays. Jack5555 20:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I vote that it doesn't need its own page. It's a compilation of episodes, three of which have nothing to do with Christmas, and nothing more. Do we really need to summarize three standard episodes of the show on what is clearly a Christmas Specials Wiki? --JeremyCreek 21:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So then where do we put the summary of the part of the film that is exclusive to the film? Because that part is very much a Christmas special, and is completely separate from Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave? Jack5555 21:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with Jack on this one. TSSDThomas 00:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The Town Santa Forgot Hey, I was wondering, after Christmas, would you be interested in starting a "campaign" to get "The Town Santa Forgot" on DVD? If we can get enough people to email Warner Brothers (specifically Warner Archive), it is possible we could see a release of it through the Warner Archive Collection in 2011. Christmas Comes to PacLand is being released though the Warner Archive Collection in March, so I think we would have a chance with "The Town Santa Forgot". Jack5555 02:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :i Think it's great idea bit i can contact JC soon but thx anyways --HisteriaFan17 ::Hello??? Jack5555 15:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::So what do you think???? Jack5555 23:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for not replying sooner. I think it's a good idea to petition for a DVD release of Town Santa Forgot. Personally, I'd prefer it actually get a retail release and maybe a Blu-ray like Charlie Brown and The Grinch have gotten, but a Warner Archive release will do too. --JeremyCreek 23:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine :). I know, a release like that would be much nicer, but it is more probable to get a Warner Archive release first. Jack5555 23:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Since this is a Christmas Specials Wiki... Do you think we should create a page about Christmas? It is the basis for everything on this wiki, so I think we should have a page about the history of it and such. Jack5555 02:17, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we do indeed. I don't know why we didn't have one before. --JeremyCreek 02:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. I can get to it later this week, or you could do it. Whatever is fine. Jack5555 02:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Mickey's Xmas Special Why do you keep on changing Mickey's Xmas Special to Mickey's Xmas Carol? I've checked, and as far as I can tell its Mickey's Xmas Special, but the listings I've checked could be wrong. Where have you seen that its Mickey's Xmas Carol?TSSDThomas 23:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I checked my DirecTV listings, and apparently the channel is in fact showing Mickey's Christmas Carol. This is what it says on ABC Family's official website as well. --JeremyCreek 23:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a Mickey's Christmas Special, too. I recorded it and watched it the other day. It aired on ABC Family. It is just a combination of several Disney Christmas shorts. Jack5555 01:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Really? for me the ABC Fam. site show Mickey's Xmas Special, as does my Cablevision guide.TSSDThomas 02:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: LOVE LOVE LOVE your Wiki What a great idea! I LOVE it! Can't wait to browse it, I seriously hope you have the "Heatmeiser" song!! HAHA (sweeeet , you had it!!! Love this page) Buffy Merry Christmas! Hope you are having a great Christmas! Oh, and when you get the chance, could you please give me the answers to the Christmas trivia questions you posted? I am compiling the list, and I don't know the answers to your questions. Thanks! Jack5555 17:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and to answer your inquiry, the answers to the questions I provided are: A harmonica (Day 6); A flying pink seahorse named Timmy (Day 14); and Dr. Zoidberg (Day 18). --JeremyCreek 18:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Jack5555 19:45, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Reverting Backyardigans stop reverting all backyardigans to "Nick Jr." in the end credits it says NICKELODEON not nick jr. stop putting bad information - no hurt feelings, i just want the wiki to be 100% true. :But the show is aired as part of the Nick JR. block, and it is not officially considered a Nicktoon by the company. --JeremyCreek 19:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree with JeremyCreek. We want to make this Wiki as specific as possible. Jack5555 23:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It does not. Question about article deletion/relocation Do I take it from your deletion of the Night Court page that the wiki would prefer separate articles for each Xmas episode of a show? If so, should I go back and separate the episodes I have listed under M*A*S*H*? Also, did the other episodes on the Night Court page not meet a rule or standard? Thanks. Gojirob 02:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for welcoming here. Toonguy500 21:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for everything!JasonL 02:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Insulting wiki Someone named "Mrcatty" has been insulting your wiki - go here: [1]. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 17:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey, I was thinking of creating some new graphics for the slideshow on the main page. What do you think they should be about? I am kind of at a loss for ideas... Jack5555 04:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that the main page slideshow have needed better pictures. I've just now uploaded a new picture for the "Linus's speech" graphic. In the case of the other graphics, I was thinking of doing collages of title cards for the "best specials" and "worst specials" graphics (and they wouldn't have to be limited to the specials listed in the linked pages). Does that sound good? Meanwhile, I don't know about the graphic linking to the Other Holiday Specials Wiki, though; that one actually looks okay to me. --JeremyCreek 05:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I will try to photoshop some things in the coming week, and see what you think. Jack5555 05:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout a nice Christmastime story? Here is a nice Code Lyoko Christmastime story! Here Angie Y. 16:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) WB is being really crappy this year... Seriously! Why the heck are they just repackaging the same old Christmas specials? I am pretty darned ticked. I don't want to flipping buy Frosty's Winter Wonderland again, on its own DVD without any bonus specials, I want to buy the unreleased ones!!! End rant. Jack5555 21:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!!!!!!!! Heyyyyyyy, this is Wild@heart55. I hope you like my post (The REAL Meaning of Christmas no offense). tell me what you think on my talk page. Thx! Wildatheart55 15:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Wildatheart55 >:o} PS heres a pic of some people on a stopped skilift (please don't share this; i know the people and if they see this they'll get REALLY MAD at me. Thx!) Featured Article Question... Hey, I was wondering, would you be okay if from October to December, we did a weekly Featured Article (since more people will be visiting the site during that time), and then January to September is a monthly Featured Article? I am fine with your suggestions, too. Oh, and by the way, make sure to sign your posts in the suggestion page. I know it is you posting, but others might wonder. So just message me back and we will get things set up then! Jack5555 21:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I see you are on now... it would be greatly appreciated if you could please respond. Jack5555 21:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Your idea sounds excellent; however, I think we should only have weekly Featured Articles in November and December. Does that sound okay? --JeremyCreek 21:38, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay sounds good! Jack5555 23:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Jeremy! Hi there, Jeremy! I'm Angie! Angie Y. 23:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Does it count as a Christmas specail if its set on Christmas but didnt air on Christmas? Becous I want to wirte an arica about the Dexter's Lab episode "A Mom Cartoon". Not necessarily, but it's a Christmas fanfiction. The episode Cold War counts though, as well as The Key. Angie Y. 22:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just checking in Hey, just wanted to let you know that I've been really busy recently and have not had much of a chance to do much. I'll try to be around more in the coming weeks since Christmas is drawing near. Everything you have been doing in the past few weeks looks great, too! Jack5555 12:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I started the schedule for this year. So far, I found CBS's special dates, FOX's special dates, ABC Family's Countdown to the 25 Days of Christmas, and a few things from ABC and NBC. When ABC and NBC update with all of their specials, I'll add them. Same for the 25 Days of Christmas. Jack5555 13:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Schedule I am adding A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving and Happy New Year, Charlie Brown to the schedule, just for the fact that there are not enough "other" holiday specials that air around this time to constitute a schedule on the other wiki. Also, hardly anyone visits the other wiki, so just for the sake of convenience, they should be listed here. Jack5555 17:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) LOVE YOUR WIKI! My name is Peter and I'm the content production manager at Wikia. I'd love to spotlight your wiki in december and have some ideas for main page design improvements. Would you be interested in some help ? You'd have approval of course. Let me know, Thanks, Peter 06:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Jeremy! I had a hard time the past holiday season as I underwent a quad bypass (and had four throwing up incidents on the day after - Thanksgiving), recovery and rehab, meaning 90% of the time, I was not at or near a computer. In the year that has passed, I lost my mother due to a massive heart attack, meaning I have been living alone since April (she passed on May 2), and now have learned that I have varicose veins. I didn't have a new computer until April as well as my old computer died on me, so I now have a laptop. So it has been a tough year, and I hope to be okay for this holiday season. Merry Christmas!!JasonL 03:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I checked the Disney Parks blog, and learned that the times will vary on where thee liveth foir this year's Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade, as they taped this past weekend in Anaheim. For Philadelphia, New York City and Raliegh, the show will air at 10 AM local time, while the rest of the country will see it at 12 noon ET/9 AM PT. However, this is subject to change due to the current NBA "hostage situation" (I hate the word "lockout") causing game cancelations, including the scheduled Christmas Day games. The schedule would be adjusted accordingly. We'll see what happens between now and then. L8R. Mouseinphilly 10:59 AM US EST November 8 2011 Main Page Hi Jeremy. I saw the message Peter left you, so since we are both the head bureaucrats here, I took the liberty to respond to him. I am assuming you will be okay with it, because it is clear the main page has become a bit congested. I have seen the team's great work on some other Wikis, so the final product should be magnificent. Jack5555 20:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Comic Books Hey man. I was wondering if you think it would be a good idea for me to add pages for comic book Christmas speicals. I'm not sure if this wiki is just for movies/tv or not. --ChicagoCraig 22:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the wiki is meant to only cover Christmas-themed television specials, episodes, and movies, plus Christmas concept albums. --JeremyCreek 23:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Geppetto and Pinocchio I noticed that you have put pictures of Disney's Geppetto and Pinocchio on their respective pages as the main image, instead of the Rankin/Bass ones. Although Disney's Pinocchio came out way before Pinocchio's Christmas, the Disney versions of the characters did not appear in anything Christmas related until after the release of Pinocchio's Christmas. So I feel like the Rankin/Bass images should be the main ones on the articles, then the Disney pictures beneath. Your thoughts? Jack5555 04:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :The reason I used screenshots of the Disney versions of the characters as the main images is because Disney's interpretation of the characters is obviously more familiar to audiences than the Rankin/Bass version. It makes more sense that way in my opinion. --JeremyCreek 04:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm, okay. Since we both have valid points, I'll ask Mouse his opinion, and see which he agrees with more. Jack5555 04:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Jack on this one. If you can find screenshots (or stills) on google.com using "Pinocchio's Christmas" in the search box, I guess we can pull out one or two pics to use on that page. Mouseinphilly 9:17 PM US EST Nov 26 2011 Hmmm Why are you such a control freak? Do you have OCD or something? ChicagoCraig 02:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jeremy, I'm a production assistant casting for a TLC Christmas special. For our show we are looking for people who are dedicated and serious about Christmas year round. In my research I found your page, and was wondering if you would be interested in participating or would know of anyone who you think would fit our description. Best, 17:05, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Kylie Hoffman kylie@sharpentertainment.com Dark gray background with white letters... Equals problems with white letters on a cyan blue background. Is there any way you can fix this? Thanks in advance. Mouseinphilly 1:31 PM US EST Nov 26 2011. For the record... I really do not want to get into a edit war concerning "It's a Winter Never Land!'. I changed the direction on the schedule page, and also changed the title of the page to "It's a Winter Never Land/Hook on Ice!" to reflect the second half of the episode that is scheduled to air on December 2 (and be repeated through the holidays). Just to give you a heads up on this, okay? Mouseinphilly 9:07 PM US EST November 26 2010 Hi Jeremy, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Production Manager. I love your 2011 christmas specials list! So awesome; i'm going to give it a spotlight for next week, fyi, and ask a member of my team to help you with sprucing up your wiki this week, anything you want... Let me know your thoughts, Peter 06:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Who Are You Thanks for welcoming me to the wiki about one month ago. Dry63 15:00 dec. 14, 2011 Thanks for the changes you have added, especially the ones to the page for Christmas Duty - I couldn't get the infobox to work! SENIRAM 12:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much for a "Special" specials WIKI. Wish you would take a peek at this original Christmas song I co-wrote, performed and recorded a little over 10 years ago. I posted it on YouTube a few days ago. It's for all the little kids and the big kids like us. Happy Holidays! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FH89Z-gSRKY Dawnna M 22:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Idea for 2012 Schedule With so many repeats of many specials (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York), I would like to suggest a change to the 2012 Holiday special. Listing the shows from A to Z, as seen in this example: Show' Network Date(s) Time(s)Prep & Landing'' '' ''ABC 12/3, 12/22 8 p.m. ABC Family 12/13 7 p.m. 12/24 5 p.m. Of course, the A-to-Z listing would be beneificial for only one link to the information. What do you say? Mouseinphilly 8:25 PM EST 23 Dec 2011 Help with sing-along order Hey, I just finished the page for '''The Rudolph, Frosty and Friends Sing Along VHS, and thinking of doing the page for Christmas Classics Sing Along DVD. Can you help me on one certain condition? If you or someone you know owns either, try to arrange the songs in the order they showed up. I really need help for the DVD page, though. Happy2432 02:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Additions Hey, wouldn't it be cool to add galleries for the specials? I think it's great! U agree? Happy2432 06:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) TomHanks9 Ban I just sent TomHanks9 to a six-month vacation to Banishland for his nonsense and vandalism. Do you agree with me or should it be stronger? Mouseinphilly 12:44 PM US EST Jan 14 2012 A London Carol I'd like to get the image of A London Carol from The Suite Life Wiki for the episode A London Carol infobox. Is there anyway I can add a direct link to the infobox, or should I just copy the image, post it here, and give the original uploader credit? ----DanTD 19:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hazel Christmas ep and trivia I'm sorry if the trivia seemed too far off track. I was just trying to help younger viewers gain a sense of what shows were like in those days.Gojirob 03:42, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome THANKS JEREMY!!! If I Hated Happy Tree Friends more than I liked Perry then my username would be HTF Hater825 23:56, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Do's and don'ts? Is there a specific list of do's and don'ts for this Wiki?Gojirob 04:32, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Halloween specials-based wiki I was wondering what you thought of one. See, there's a fair few Halloween films and specials, and their own wiki might just be a great idea. —MakeShift (talk · ) Irrelevant Info? Irrelevant Info? IMO, a little non-Christmas info sets the tone and context for the Christmas info to be fully appreciated. I realize you'll shed no tears, etc., but I am done here. You treat legit info like spam for adverting hair cream or something. If I actually get a response from this, I'll be flatly amazed.Gojirob 08:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hay, haven't seen you in a while. Wanna try out the Fanboy & Chum Chum Wiki? I'm a fan of that show. It's right here. Write back! Fear Not! 17:03, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Specials Chatroom You should demad they make a chatroom for this wiki I think you'd love one. ♥ I Am A Superstar!! : ) 03:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Help with this Wiki Hi, I need help with this Wiki. I don't know how to add templates for links from Wikipedia onto this site, can you help me? ( 00:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC)) Look what I found... RD Reynolds' Pac-Man Christmas review. http://www.wrestlecrap.com/paclandchristmas.html Mouseinphilly (talk) 10:34 PM US EDT Sept 3 2012 Hello, what is the name of the cartoon this from? =JackFrost-WinterWonderland.jpg= Pocketful of Miracles Um, excuse me, but is it all right if we make an article on the 1961 film, Pocketful of MIracles? That film is considered to be a Christmas film. If it's not all right to make the article on it, I understand. BrerJake90 (talk) 01:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't ever watched Pocketful of Miracles, but from what I do know about it, the story does not seem to be set at Christmastime (although IMDB's page listing the song in the movie does have a couple of Christmas songs), so I doubt it needs an article here (unless I'm mistaken). --JeremyCreek (talk) 02:14, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Kacy, I hope things are going well for you. As you've obviously noticed, I haven't been here much in the past few months. I have a lot of stuff (thankfully nothing bad) going on outside the internet that has been demanding my attention. Thanks for sticking around still and keeping everything running. Also, thanks for getting the schedule started as well! Jack5555 23:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Specials Fanon Wiki Hey, Jeremy! I created a new wiki called Christmas Specials Fanon Wiki and I was wondering if you could help me out on it. Here's the link: http://christmas-specials-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Christmas_Specials_Fanon_Wiki You're asking me who Viola is? (talk) 07:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) so Kung Fu Panda, Ice Age, & Merry Madagascar specials won't be airing this year?? 15:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Look What I Found... It's a website about misfit (bad) Christmas Specials. http://www.platypuscomix.net/hollywood/misfitsindex.html Just lettin' you know about it. And thus, the world is balanced. 6:28 AM US EST Dec 21 2012 (Those Darned Mayans were wrong!) :I've actually been to that site many times already, and have added links to most of the reviews on the articles here. --JeremyCreek (talk) 19:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) image On the ebenzer scrooge page i put a image the oher don't said add by but mine dose whhy is that this is the image -------->Leana Wright 2009 (talk) 04:10, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like to know how to get the movie "Christmas Tree (1996 TV)" on DVD or VHS and if so are there a French version? Attached is the link to the page about this film. Thank you in advance http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/The_Christmas_Tree_(1996_film ) Andrea Doria Belgium ddfapd@hotmail.com Seasons Greetings From CBS Interesting image you added for the "Originally aired on CBS" category. It looks old, and looks like something I should be familiar with. Do you have any idea which Christmas season this is from, and do you have others you plan to upload? ----DanTD (talk) 17:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey Jeremy, I'll be doing the pictures for pages that need it. Let me know if you have any requests. SilverFlight (talk) 22:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC)SilverFlight Hey Jeremy, do images have to be without logo? Because I don't think it's that bad they do SilverFlight (talk) 22:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC)SilverFlight I gave a youtube link to the videos and it was loaded. I put it on a page titled "Cancel Christmas." How do I find that page? When Iwent to the video it had the image of my upload, but when I clicked on it, it said, "Oops, no longer there. What is that all abbout. I played the video once before I left the page and it did not play intire video that i haveon Youtube. Thank you. Parsecsam ---- I was just wondering... One of my favorite Disney animated films is "The Sword in the Stone," which actually came out on Christmas Day in 1963. Am I allowed to make that film into an article on this Christmas Specials Wiki? FlippyGuy2012 (talk) 20:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC)FlippyGuy2012 :This wiki covers movies and TV specials that are themed around Christmas or take place at Christmastime, not movies that were released at Christmastime. So no, The Sword in the Stone is not a film that we'd be covering here. --JeremyCreek (talk) 21:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) How about...? If I were to request "Alvin and the Chipmunks" (2007) as a page on this Wiki, would you accept the request? FlippyGuy2012 (talk) 02:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC)FlippyGuy2012 :I don't think that movie counts as a Christmas film either. --JeremyCreek (talk) 02:24, February 18, 2013 (UTC) TV Tropes is not shut down They suffered some DoS attacks, and are scheduling brief late-night downtimes to armor up against future ones, but they are not shutting down, Gojirob (talk) 16:24, March 23, 2013 (UTC) New Girl; The 23rd Don't you think the image you replaced for The 23rd would be better suited for coverage of the album "A Very She & Him Christmas?" --DanTD (talk) 17:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC)